Irrational Thinking
by jihaely
Summary: Aw geez, irrational thinker. Why do I do this when I know better? Everything changes when you add emotions. I don't support NejiTen fully. Don't flame pairings please. Written by Crazyemosrock.


"Hey!" A normally quiet and reserved brunette stood up from her chair. The whole bar looked at her as she fixed her clothes. "Sasuke Uchiha! I need to speak with you." Tenten shouted again, the visitors of the bar turning back to their drinks. Sasuke approached her table after she sat down, hands tucked safely inside his pockets. "What?" He asked simply. Tenten looked up into his dark gaze and smiled brightly. "I wanted to buy you a drink, maybe hang out a little."

"Sure." He said to her surprise, sitting down and relaxing. He reached for the bottle of orange juice on the table and took a swig. "What the hell…?" he started coughing and glared up at Tenten. "I didn't know if you liked pulp or not." She said, answering some unspoken question. "Pulp it is then." He regained his composure and lifted his hand up into the air to signal the bartender for a glass.

"So you like to drink heavy?" She asked the Uchiha, tipping back her head and downing the rest of her drink. She waggled her eyebrows and leaned forward, grabbing Sasuke's chin and planting her lips on his. Either she was crazy drunk or he tasted amazingly great. She decided on the latter, though he was thinking more close to the first choice. Sasuke raised one thin black brow and stood, pulling Tenten up with him. Her long legs wrapped around his torso, as if her body was on autopilot.

She pulled her mouth away from his and moved her hand up to his forehead, sweeping his hair back. Sasuke let go of Tenten and took the glass from the bartender while she played with his hair. "I need to sit down now." He told her, only for her to grab the so called bottle of orange juice and pour for him. "Thanks." He said, slightly annoyed that she wouldn't let go of his waist but more pissed that she poured his drink.

"You know, you're a really good kisser." She said, giving him a peck on the forehead before moving lower to kiss his nose. "And you're really drunk." He said reaching behind her, fingers brushing the hem of her tank. "What? Did I already ask that?" she asked making her voice as ditzy sounding as she possibly could. She pursed her lips and kissed him again. Or maybe she wasn't faking.

Sasuke's hands traveled up her back. "Your hands," she whispered "are cold." She pulled back as he traveled down, down to her neck. When he let go of her back, she relaxed and lowered herself to the ground. His eyes didn't show his emotions like everyone else's did. "Let's go to my place now." She said with no hint of playfulness in her voice. "Take your public sex somewhere else please." A bar patron walked by and grumbled.

Tenten gripped his hand and pulled him into her. "Well, you heard the man. Let's go." She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed his fingers. "Hey!" someone in the bar called, as Tenten started licking his ring finger. She stopped and tugged on his hand, pulling him to the exit.

"Touch my body." Tenten sang as she danced in front of her couch. Sasuke glanced up at her as she continued singing. "Throw me on the couch. I just want to make you feel" She shimmied and leaned down over him, "like you never did." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down onto the couch with him. "Why are you singing that song?" He asked, voice husky and deep from the empty beer bottles littering Tenten's burgundy carpeted floor. "You didn't throw me, minus five points." She slurred, giggling into his chest.

"I never knew you to smile ya know? It's strange and…" her words starting slurring and she kept mumbling into his chest. "I don't smile…I grin." Sasuke replied, sighing into her hair before pulling her up to sit into his lap. "Can we get it on or are we still…acquaintances?" Sasuke asked in his perfect grammar. "Hey!" Tenten lifted her head and tried to punch Sasuke's chest. But her arms were safely tucked between her body and his. "You're not…not even drunk…are..are you?" Sasuke frowned. "No, but does it matter?" he leaned over and kissed her lips to keep her from attempting to speak.

She sighed and couldn't resist pulling on his lip, making him question his self control. There was the sound of squeaky bed springs and heavy footsteps on the wooden hallway floor. "Tenten?" a smooth male voice called from the bedroom. Sasuke glanced at Tenten, she was sleeping already. He moved his hand between their bodies and grabbed Tenten's hand. His fingers roamed until he felt the cool metal of a ring. "Crap." Sasuke swore softly.

"Are you in there?" the voice called out again; it was getting closer. Sasuke blew into Tenten's ear. She moved, irritated by the motion. "Crap." Sasuke repeated, she was a light sleeper. Tenten's husband walked down the hall, his footsteps lighter now that he was more awake and focused. He turned the corner into the living room.

Tenten was curled up on the couch, her hands tucked inside her shirt. There were beer bottles on the floor, and her heels. Nothing else was out of place in the small room. Neji Hyuuga moved around the coffee table and leaned down over Tenten. Her breath smelt of alcohol but he picked her up anyway, walking back to the bedroom down the hall to place her on the bed. She groaned softly and rolled over. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her temple.

Neji then went back to the living room, sighing at the mess even though it wasn't too bad. He picked the empty bottles up and took them into the kitchen. When he finished rinsing them and throwing them into the trash, he went back to the living room to retrieve Tenten's heels. Something was off; he surveyed the room and decided that no one was there. He would have to call the carpet cleaners though. Sighing again, he went back to the bedroom and stretched out next to Tenten.

Sasuke Uchiha waited ten more minutes for Tenten's husband to fall asleep before stepping out of the coat closet. He looked around for the first time and noticed a setup of pictures hanging on the wall by the door. Tenten and Neji Hyuuga standing in a brightly lit room, him in a tux and her in a white gown. Sasuke focused in on their hands, tightly gripping each others as they smiled. He left the pictures and walked out through the front door.


End file.
